writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Hi! Hi! I'm new around here. I just wanna ask if there's something I can help out with? Thanks! XxSkaterDaFweakzxX (talk) 12:55, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: All =) I can do simple HTML coding too XxSkaterDaFweakzxX (talk) 02:14, September 12, 2014 (UTC) hiii >.< Hi c: I'm sorry if this is an inconvenient place to ask you, but can I talk to you about something? If you don't see this by 8 today I'll probably be off but I can wait until tomorrow >.< Royaldoggie (talk) 22:39, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Wattpad Want me to talk to some people at Wattpad? :3 we might get new members. I can help out with templates! Just tell me what to do and check if I did it right =) XxSkaterDaFweakzxX (talk) 01:47, September 14, 2014 (UTC) *poke* If you're here can you get in chat >..< Royaldoggie (talk) 23:56, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I know that I literally just asked you but >.< Can you come in chat pretty please with lots of sprinkles and idks >.< Royaldoggie (talk) 22:54, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :D I'm just leaving the chat window open so if you come on, ping me and I'll have an excuse to procrastinate on my homework >.< Royaldoggie (talk) 23:02, September 17, 2014 (UTC) re: Well I'm back on now if you're still here, I thought that you weren't coming so I left xD If we miss each other again I'll be on tomorrow definitely by 5-6, but maybe before then if I'm not busy. Royaldoggie (talk) 01:44, September 18, 2014 (UTC) re: I'm on EST c: Royaldoggie (talk) 21:42, September 18, 2014 (UTC) re: I'm actually on right now if you're able to come on xD Royaldoggie (talk) 01:00, September 20, 2014 (UTC) re: I'm gonna be on pretty much all day today but I have something to do from 8:30-10:00 this morning. Besides that I'll just be on here xD Royaldoggie (talk) 12:08, September 20, 2014 (UTC) jw where'd you get those awesome stamps? like the stitch one... :3 Request I would like to help you on your time jumpers story 15:30, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Iz Me Heya Bach, how are you doing? I really want to talk to you and I'm wondering if there's somewhere we can chat. Your wiki looks great btw :). Help So i am interested to join this wiki :) How do i start? "You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you" Takara *poke* Can you come on chat please if you're able to? I have questions about the crossover >.< o.o Those puppies are so cuuuuuuuuute. *-* Omg They're just tooooooo adorable. My parents won't let me have any pets so I get super-excited whenever I see any animals. o_o Re: Ah. Sorry. Can you help me with that, though? I don't really know what else to do with both pages then... Re Thanks a bunch. :o My parents just don't want pets in the house at all, sucks a lot, but yeah. You may not think it's much but being somewhat related to you means a lot, actually, even if it is through snuggable little puppies. :) Hi-lo~ Hi Bach. Long time no see (properly at least) so if you want to chat sometime that'd be great. I was wondering if I could use your V10 character page template? I'm kind of like: sooooo pretttyyy :o My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 21:55, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: You have no idea of how much that means the world to me. I've been congratulated by the BachLynn23. When I first joined the wiki, I thought of you as a high and mighty leader that would always keep users by her sides. I still hold the same respect for you as I hold back then, but a whole lot more. You are an immensely bright and cheerful person with an imagination raising itself beyond any stars or planets or galaxies or whatever; beyond that, my friend. You are so dedicated in building up environments that are safe and comfortable for people my age and I feel as if you should get a bloody hell lot more recognition for that, you really do deserve a Wikipedia page for that matter. The Almighty BachLynn23, TimeLord and Savior of the Young. With your incredible guidance and wisdom, I wouldn't be surprised if you talked me in or out of life-changing decisions. You are a grand friend, and I am proud to be titled your friend/daughter, I really am, because you are one heck of a person and I feel bad for the people who didn't get to know you and your awesomeness. I will never seize to admire you, because you are quite the idol and will truly be unforgettable no matter what path we may take. I have not said this as many times as I would want to have said, but thank you for your faith in me. You have not only helped me become a rollback and later on an admin, but you have cultivated the person I am today. I am forever grateful, thank you. :) :) It happens to the best of people, I'm pretty forgetful myself. :P As for chat, my Kindle is often like that too. :D My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:36, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re I'd love to contribute to the growing of this wiki. :) It seems like such a fun place where any fandom could feel comfortable, and it's not only restricted to roleplays. In brief, it would be an honor to take part in this amazing project. :) Feel free to hit me with all you got when I don't do something right, I won't get offended, xD. That Clue thing would be awesome, I mean we could even make characters for ourselves. There could also be alliances to spread out information with friends, in secrecy of course. If you ask me it's a great idea, and I'd be more than willing to help within time and reason. :) It's me again :) Is it okay if I make Anastasiya centurion of the first cohort? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 21:18, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mithras Admittedly not the best link, this might clear it up. Though, Mithras was essentially a sun god, similar to Apollo, though he also had the dual role of being the god of soldiers (for the sake of powers, I suppose that they could be more reflective of his capacity as a solar deity rather than any of his other functions as he is primarily a sun god). http://www.talesbeyondbelief.com/roman-gods/mithras.htm Moodle. Roman Powers I've done a little development and been working on as much research as I can find on the goddess, before I write any powers or commit to anything to make sure it's to your/Hydro's standards. Feel free to check out the ideas for powers detailed on the sandbox. I've also been developing weapons for Evan with a few minor enchantments. I would also link Galathis and polecats, (as Eileithyia turned Alcemene into one after she was tricked into letting Hercules' mother give birth) however I don't know how relevant this would be. Many Thanks and much love, Alex http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Scales%27_magical_sandbox Bachieeeeeeeeee I told you I'd help out once I was done with my exams :D -okay not really I was distracted by anime but that's irrelevant. Where do I start? :) - Ri (my siggie doesn't work here yet) Progress Hi, I'm just letting you know that I've started working on the Lucina powers in preperation for stage 2. I've scrapped a lot of the old powers and set to work on a few new ones that fit closer to the scope and Lucina's symbol (the ladybird.) If you have the time I would appreciate your thoughts/ideas on the matter :) also, if there's anything I can do to help, just feel free to let me know! 02:15, October 19, 2014 (UTC) allegiance switch? can i switch to roman in the crossover >.< TheDeadlyOne (talk) 12:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) re: yes please :3 i'll put the thingies in later (in a few minutes or so, since I'm doing a sims challenge thing with wonde and oli >.<) TheDeadlyOne (talk) 15:00, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Character Hey Bach! I just wanted to let you know I will no longer be using Sapphire Calder, but Kendra Mullins for the crossover. >.< Another thing, what do you mean with three strengths and weaknesses of Greek and Roman Characters? :3 Signing up Hey, thanks i suppose.... heres the link to the character: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Horace_Archer its good to (figuratively) see and talk to you again. its definitly been a while. how are you? are you having a pleasant day/week/month/year/decade/lifetime? Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 23:20, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Bach! Those terms are agreeable and besides, I already have three characters. So yeah, I'll still reserve a roman spot. And by the way, if I want a Centurion character, what should I do? Do I earn the spot or something? >.< Greek Spot Yeah, I'm still interested :3 I'll add her now? I can survive well enough on my own - if given proper reading material. - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass 07:31, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Greek spot I'm still interested but the character I would want to use (my Aglaea kid) is a WIP, I could use my Nemesis girl if I'm desperate but honestly feel free to give the spot to someone else if they want it first :) as I want to focus on Evan. Worst case I can take a spot as Analeese if we have a lot of inactives. By the way please could you give my Lucina powers the okay? Hydro said they looked ready to go after I made a few minor changes and I shall upload them to the template. 13:06, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Re Thanks. I would definitely go for it but I feel like it's unfair to take up another spot that could be better served by another user. Yay! I believe that I have sorted out the basics. I just have a few more things to edit on Evan's page to suit my own personal tastes and then I'm ready to start :) Hydro and I are trying to encourage the rest of the romans to get sorted by then too. 13:34, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks so much. I'll get on that when I get back from school. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 13:42, October 22, 2014 (UTC) wow wow bachie your talk page is already full wait thats not the reason I'm here >,< anyhow I send you a message on skype already about this but I doubt I'll get it a reply any time soon >,< either way I wanted to know my friend ryuux already finished his page right (you edited it) and on the page he already completed everything and when I ask him to edit the table he said he cant soo can I move it for him? yours truly mel 13:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) R.E! Hi Bach! I will, where should I put her weakness and strengths? AriLovesIt x Re Thanks! i just did it under the skills and weapons section! AriLovesIt x CBH cross event I just check the page and IDK why Hydro go a free imunity card right from the begining I am just asking "You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you" Takara Re:Greek Spot Its me, Xax. Yes, Im still interested in the spot. Can I use it? DrXax (talk) 18:42, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi! So I have a question for the crossover. Where would we put our strengths and weaknesses? ~ (talk) 20:13, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Well okay then. What I meant for Centurion spot is that I noticed that Lilly's character, Anastasiya, was a First Cohort Centurion. That's what I read before she took the page down as it wasn't finished (I think). I was just wondering if I just had to write down my character was a Centurion or if I had to do something else? o.o Sorry if I'm just blabbering a bunch of nonsense. But I am interested in having a Centurion char. xD Re: So just clarifying: I have a Roman character and I can sign up for a Greek charactacter as well right? So I'd be RP'ing a char from each side. Right? DrXax (talk) 00:37, October 23, 2014 (UTC)